


Spider Eyes

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, Spider Hybrid Clay | Dream, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy is confused as to why Dream is scared of him eating a certain snack of his.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 271





	Spider Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> spiders are kinda pog

Fundy sat down next to Dream as he wrapped his arms around their waist. His snout was under Dream’s head as he tilted their head up. The mask emitted a laugh as he had his arms draped around Fundy’s neck, who was just relaxed in Dream’s cloak a bit. Dream was always cold as ice, but that just made their clothing as warm as hell. 

Dream was just waiting at the spider spawner, happy now that he had his husband to keep him company. Fundy admitted that he was just coming in to grab some stuff, so it was nice that he stayed to make sure Dream wasn’t alone. Even feeling Fundy’s soft breathing on his neck and his cold nose against his skin was comforting enough. 

Fundy grabbed a small bag of spider eyes from his inventory. It was an odd thing for him to eat, but he didn’t mind too much about it himself. Everyone called him weird for it, but he didn’t care. They were easy to get, and did good at feeding him. Dream seemed to shift a bit as he tilted his head down a bit. 

Fundy looked up, his nose hitting the center of the mask. Dream laughed as they nudged it slightly. Fundy let out a soft fox-like laugh in response. The two gave small purring to the other, Dream playing with his hair while Fundy tapped on their back gently. 

“Hey Dream! Do you want some spider eyes?” Fundy asked. Dream tensed as he looked down at the bag, his grip on Fundy’s hair tightened. Fundy tilts his head at his partner, confused at his sudden discomfort. He wasn’t going to continue if they were, but it was still odd to him.

“No thank you, you can go ahead,” Dream mumbled. Fundy looked at him for a second more, then went back into their former position, going under Dream’s head again. It was obvious that they were still tense from the question. Fundy pressed his nose against their neck slightly, earning a small yelp and a nervous laugh. 

“Are you okay, babe?” Fundy asked, moving so he can look at his partner. Dream seemed a bit uncomfortable as he tried to look away from his husband. Fundy shifted their positions so that Dream would be more in his arms, getting between their legs as he pulled them to his chest. Dream seemed to panic a bit as he looked up at Fundy, who could hear soft noises come from them. He’s never heard them before, they blended in perfectly to the noises coming from the spawner, “Dream?”

“Please don’t tell me you actually like the way spiders taste,” Dream mumbled. Fundy looked at his partner concerned. He didn’t mind eating them, but it definitely wasn’t his first option. Fundy listened to the soft noises his partner was making, then felt his stomach drop as he realized something. No wonder Dream was so panicked in his arms.

“You’re a spider hybrid, aren’t you?” Fundy asked. Dream tensed before he nodded. Their arms around his neck tightened as they sunk further under Fundy, “Dream are you scared that I’m going to eat you?”

“I know you’re not, but it’s just instinct that I’m in fear of it. You eating spider eyes doesn’t help with that, even if I don’t mind,” Dream said. Fundy paused for a second, then dropped the bag before going to kiss his partner. Dream relaxed after a few moments, purring as his lips brushed against Fundy’s softly. After a while, Fundy pulled away to rest his head on theirs, keeping Dream in a soft embrace.

“You actually do taste really good,” Fundy mumbled, earning him a soft hit to his side while he heard a small hiss from his partner. He laughed a bit before kissing Dream’s cheek, sighing as he buried his face into their hair, “I’m sorry I’ve been scaring you this whole time, you should have told me.”

“I didn’t think it would get that bad. I’m perfectly fine with it, it’s just that I instinctively get scared at the thought that you might eat me. Right now I’m more male, so it’s gonna be a fear that I’ll have for a while,” Dream said, his hand reached towards the bag, grabbing it. Fundy watched as they pulled it close to them, “I don’t have a problem with eating spider eyes, it’s just that I’m worried that it’ll happen to me.”

“So you’d be willing to be a cannibal?” Fundy asked. Dream shrugged a bit as he reached in the bag to eat. Fundy laughed as he did the same, not without a small tense from Dream though, which he stopped by squeezing their waist a bit.

“I’m not always a guy, Fundy. Sometimes I’m the one that can eat other spiders,” Dream laughed. Fundy sighed as he slightly nudged Dream’s head a bit, staying in his soft hair, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, babe. I’ll try not to make you scared of me anymore, I don’t want my partner panicking at the thought of me eating them,” Fundy said. Dream smiled as he wrapped his legs around Fundy’s waist, pulling himself closer to his husband, “Now I have questions though-”

“Later,” Dream groaned out. Fundy laughed, deciding not to push it further. He just held his partner happily while hiding his arms in their warm cloak. Dream was content with hanging onto Fundy as he melted in his arms. 

Dream always knew that Fundy wouldn’t treat them like a spider, but they just felt bad that a part of them would immediately fear that. He was just happy that Fundy knew now, even if they knew that he would be the center of many jokes from it. At least his husband knew why they were panicking and that they didn’t hate him. Dream just clung onto Fundy tight while he held the bag of spider eyes on his lap. He was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> spider hybrid dream opens many possibilities


End file.
